The invention relates to a solenoid valve.
Already known from DE 35 19 865 A1 is a solenoid valve that has a housing with a thread.
Further known from DE 103 07 860 A1 is a solenoid valve that has a housing with regions of different wall thickness.
The problem of the invention is to create a leaktight and simple-to-mount solenoid valve.
This problem is solved by the present invention.